Harry Potter y el ultimo desafio
by Lia Du Black
Summary: Se ubica despues de el 6 libro Spoliers. Una misteriosa chica busca respuestas y se cruzara con mas de lo que esperaba, Harry y sus amigos comienzan su busqueda y ultima aventura.Nunca se sabe que descubriras cuando buscas la verdad y la paz


Harry Potter y compañía son de J.K. Rowling así k no me los quiero robar, no saco ningún beneficio de esto, solo la oportunidad de exponer mis ideas, los personajes que no conozcan esos si son míos Ok.

Antes que nada gracias a las personas que han leído el fic, espero k lo sigan ahora k he decidió hacer unos cambios y mejorarlo. En especial a Zafiro

Antes que nada si no has leído el sexto libro y pretendes no saber nada hasta leerlo pues no veas esto hasta que lo leas oky regresa pronto podrías enterarte de cosas traumáticas sin preparación bye 

Esta historia es la primera que publico pero espero la reciban bien y disculpen si tiene cosas que ni al caso pero es k una es humana oky espero sea de su agrado. Se va aponer mejor…lo prometo (promesa del dedo chikito)

Dedico esta historia a mis mejores amigas Ana (Phobe), Dalila (Prue) y también a la familia feliz disfuncional divorciada en espacial a los miembros divorciados.

Capitulo 1 La misteriosa viajera

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde que en las esquelas del profeta aparecía la noticia que conmociono a la comunidad… Albus Dumbledore había muerto tras un ataque de mortifagos en Hogwarts, donde al parecer se desato una batalla campal entre los atacantes y los habitantes del colegio dejando como único saldo la perdida del ilustre mago. Toda esa vorágine a información se difundió por cada rincón de Inglaterra y tras sus fronteras, había llegado a los oídos de enemigos y amigos, de magos y muggles por igual hecho que ensombrecía y también ayudaría a descubrir caminos…

Una silueta protegida entre la noche mas profunda andaba por un camino rural sin rumbo aparente, sin guía entre la espesa neblina que se apoderaba de cada rincón del país británico y amenazaba con quedarse y corromper los corazones de quien se viera rodeado de ella. La silueta parecía revelar su destino a la lejanía se veía una villa casi solitaria, con dificultad se apreciaban luces, conforme se acercaba se distinguía la refulgencia de una luz en especial, un bar viejo y sombrío llamado "La cabra loca" , la figura ahora mas visible pero no reconocible se detuvo en la entrada como meditando si ingresar al establecimiento, al fin alargo la mano y empujo la puerta , el establecimiento estaba casi vació de no ser por un tipo que estaba en la barra y el cantinero , quien en cuanto vio entrar al cliente se apresuro a ir a atenderle. El lugar era vago y polvoriento, se notaba que no tenia clientela a manudo, las sillas y mesas estaban roídas y viejas al igual que el olor a alquitrán y otras cosas que se prefieren ignorar, hecho un vistazo a todo y tenia sin duda el olor del olvido impregnado a cada centímetro del lugar.

-Que desea ordenar?-Sin embargo el visitante no contesto.-No va a pedir nada…?.Pregunto molesto.

-Dígame Voldemort recluta a los ineptos o ellos lo buscan a el?-Soltó por fin el visitante revelando una voz de mujer , el cantinero reacciono impresionado por las palabras de aquella mujer.

-De seguro eres un auror con problemas de disciplina, para venir sola-Dijo alardeando.

-Se necesita ser auror para verle la cara a los idiotas como ustedes-Volvió a desafiarle

-Cuando te…

-Que van a hacerme?...dudo mucho que pueda hacerme nada un lacayo rezagado a las tareas mas denigrantes para un mortifago no crees?-Sacando la varita de su capa y apuntando al cantinero.

-Eres valiente y tonta…-Dijo sin dejo de preocupación

-Quiero información y tú me la vas a dar…

-_Expeliarmus_!-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, el hombre que parecía estar borracho y absorto en otros asuntos le había desarmado-Dudo señorita que usted pueda sacarle nada a nadie-Desafiante, era un hombre de piel blanca cetrina y nariz ganchuda y cabello negro grasiento quien había desarmado a la joven mientras el otro mortifago sonreía complacido.

-Ves pequeña, lo que logras con esto…ahora tendremos que darte una lección-Sacando su varita.

- Yo me encargo de ella –Gruño el hombre de ojos negros

-Pero…

-Dije que yo me encargo…-Espeto de nuevo

-Supongo que ahora debo de tener miedo-Mirando como el otro mortifago se marchaba a fuera.

-Me sorprende que una joven venga a buscar problemas

-Me sorprende mas aun que tantos tontos estén en un solo lugar, asombroso no?-Dijo sin mortificarse ante su desventaja.

-Sabes me parece que no estas conciente de tu situación-Acercándose sigilosamente a la mesa donde estaba la chica.

-De verdad cree eso…-Sonriendo.

-Pues veremos- Y sin previo aviso el hombre hizo explotar la mesa que estaba a un costado de la chica, al tiempo que ella salía de su alcance y hacia volver su varita, haciendo gala de su capacidad para los hechizos no verbales.

-Bien…juguemos más…_Incendio_-Lanzo de nuevo un hechizo que paso rozando a la chica que lo esquivo dificultosamente-Mal mal la verdad que los aurores son perores a cada generación-Fanfarroneo con malicia. Ella había quedado cerca de la barra de la cantina hincada después de esquivarlo. Aun que le había rosado pero el dolor no la distraía.

-Nunca dije que fuera auror-Se puso de pies y apuntando con su varita-_Loco…_-Pero antes de que terminara el hombre había interceptado el hechizo

-Mira que venir aquí solo a molestar será mejor que dejemos aquí las cosas…Cruc…-Pero su varita había salido de su poder , la chica lo había atacado de nuevo con magia no verbal pero el no había detectado aquel movimiento…lo desconcertó unos segundos , pues al siguiente estaba en el suelo a consecuencia de un _Depulso_ y con una varita apuntando a su pecho.

-Nada mal para alguien que todavía no es auror verdad-Soltó ella con suficiencia.-Solo voy a decirlo una vez…es verdad que Albus Dumbledore esta muerto?-Aquella pregunta había tomado por sorpresa al hombre que si había duda de que Dumbledore estaba muerto , solo bastaba ver el periódico , preguntar a cualquiera, arriesgar la vida por una información tan evidente parecía tonto e infantil en aquellos tiempos-Responde-Sintió la verita picando su pecho inquisidoramente. Si era en su mente la respuesta mas rápida que su razonamiento no podía apartar aquella imagen de su mente, Albus Dumbledore había muerto hace días en sus manos el había dicho aquella palabras y lo había hecho caer, la respuesta era si…simplemente si.-Vas a responder o es que lo tienes que pensar

-Dumbledore esta muerto…no hay que ser genio para saberlo salio en todos los diarios

-Debería saber que eso no siempre es verdad-Dijo desafiante, pero cuando se disponían a seguir su amena charla fueron interrumpidos por el otro mortifago quien entraba al ya no escuchar los ruidos de la pelea.

-_Everte Statum-_La derribo e hizo que la capucha descubriera la cabeza, tenia el rostro oculto con una pañoleta que solo dejaba ver sus ojos, azules y tempestuosos como el mar embravecido. Ella se incorporo e inmediato casi a la par del otro hombre quien ya tenía de nuevo su varita en mano, dispuesto a atacarla. Ella le guiño el ojo . En un instante se escucho un ruido afuera y al siguiente ella escapaba por la ventana escabulléndose al páramo solo e inhóspito.

-Has dejado que se marche como si nada, nos ha descubierto!-Espeto molesto el compañero-Me escuchas Snape…-Mientras que el hombre de aguda mirada aun meditaba lo sucedido

-Dudo que sepa ni quienes somos, ni lo que descubrió, pero en el caso de que lo haga cuando vuelva será demasiado tarde…

Corría atropelladamente, se negaba con cada parte de su ser a ceder y perder la partida en aquel lugar, se negaba ante toso a aceptar que Albus Dumbledore, era mentira lo sabia solo una artimaña del ministerio para quitarlo de en medio, un invento de Voldermort para atemorizar a la gente paro en cuanto llegara a casa todo estaría bien, tenia que llegar antes de que le avisaran que se había escapado de la abadía. Todo era alguna farsa de la orden del fénix para dar una sorpresa a Voldemort de algún plan. Algo tenía que estar mal por que aquello que se pregonaba a los cuatro vientos no era verdad. Y se perdió en la distancia de la cada vez más espesa niebla entre el páramo encarecidamente tenebroso al igual que esos tiempos.

Mientras alguien seguía su camino otros trataban de tomar otro rumbo…Harry Potter había regresado a la casa que lo había visto crecer mas no ser feliz y ahora mas que nunca el peso de la realidad era mas que abrumante , su deber…como una persona estaba destinada al algo desde su nacimiento y no poder cumplirlo , el solo cerrar lo ojos le hacia ver toda su vida y los sucesos que en ella habían ocurrido , desde su ingreso al colegio hasta la muerte , no solo de su director sino también de otros seres queridos para el. La soledad era su destino o tal vez solo la muerte era el final del camino. De pronto todo rastro de esperanza en el parecía esfumarse en un segundo para dejarse caer, pero entonces recordaba que tenia el amor, tal vez no ahora pero si lo había sentido y lo había tenido, tenia un corazón que latía junto al suyo aun que ahora el mismo quisiera tenerlo a distancia, valía la pena estar lejos de quien amas para que no tuviera el mismo destino que los demás, la muerte. Ginny ahora parecía un bello sueño que pudo haber sido realidad si el no fuera Harry Potter. Acostado en su cama, en la casa de sus tíos, pronto su vida tomaría otro camino, uno del cual no parecía ver el final.

"La travesía de mil millas comienza con un paso" Lao-Tse.

Ya se no esta muy bueno pero espero que el capitulo que sigue mejore considerablemente aun que el despegue de la historia lo espero hasta el tercero que lo sigan oky bye y gracias por leer

Espero pronto tener listo el segundo capitulo mas a mi gusto. Tmb espero su apoyo oky bye

Deja tu opinión si no como mejoro ok. Reviews por fa…


End file.
